The Twisted Apocalypse
by otakufangirl101
Summary: A modern day Konoha with ninjas, guns and zombies...


**Hey, so this is the first fan-fic that my friend and I have ever written. We wrote it late at night when we were hyper on sugar. We don't care if you don't like it; we just were like what the hell, so yeah. We accept criticism and don't care if we get bad reviews. It was just for fun and I don't blame you if you're like WTF? After it because it is weird.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters in this story. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo.**

It was a quiet night. I was lying on the car, eating a banana (don't know why) when all these zombies started staggering up the driveway towards me. _What? Where did they come from? _I thought. But as I sat there, lost in my thoughts, a zombie with blue eyes and blonde hair came up and grabbed my ankle. _My god, it's Ino! _I grabbed a shovel out of nowhere and smashed her in the face.

'DIE BITCH!' I screamed. _Meh, I always hated her anyway. Plus, she was too close_ _to Shikamaru anyway._

I jumped off the car and sprinted inside to warn everyone.

'Hey guys, did you know there's zombies…' They were already standing there with guns.

'Hey, where'd you get the shotgun from?' I asked my younger brother.

'Long story,' he replied. I shrugged. They threw me a gun and I stood there, waiting for them. Then I realised I left my banana outside. _Damn, I wanted to finish that. _The zombies started banging on the door. Any minute now they would come bashing through. My youngest brother grabbed a bazooka. The zombies broke down the door. He fired the bazooka that sent him flying backwards into the wall. He got up.

'I'm…okay,' he said, his green eyes were wide and a little dazed. We continued fighting the zombie apocalypse.

I ran up the stairs to see my best friend sitting at the window with a sniper rifle shooting zombies down below.

'Yes, head shot! She exclaimed as she shot one right between the eyes.

'Tenten? What the hell are you doing here?'

'Well, as you can see, I'm helping you out with your little…infestation…and saving your ass.' I shrugged. I knew she was a weird one. We've been best friends ever since the start of high school. I jump out the window and onto the roof to get a better shot at the zombies who are in the pool. (sob sob) _They're ruining my pool. _I got angry and started firing my shot gun.

'DIE MOTHER FUCKERS!' Now, I know what you're thinking, some girl is getting pissed over some zombies in her pool, but if you saw what they were leaving in there, you'd get angry too.

All of a sudden, I get picked up and carried off by a giant bird made from ink.

_Damn Sai and his stupid ink birds. _I struggled but I couldn't get loose. Tenten, out of nowhere, sends out a battle cry, comes swinging into action on a vine and jumps on the bird and started attacking it. The bird then dropped me in my destroyed pool. My brothers come running out of the house to save me, like the heroes they are. They shoot a few then drag me out. Suddenly, a giant jet appears and lands in the front yard and squishes my car, along with my half-eaten banana.

'No! My banana!' I yelled.

'No! My car!' Kankuro yelled. Gaara just stood there, rolling his eyes. We all run towards the jet. Sakura's standing there, waiting for us.

'Good to see you,' she says.

'Hey, good to see you too. Sorry, but I think I killed Ino,' I said with just a tinge of guilt.

'Don't worry about it, she was a total bitch. Now hurry up and get in.' My brothers, Tenten and I race up the stairs.

We find Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Yamato, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru. Suprisingly, there was no Naruto or Sasuke. Sakura, assuming I know what was thinking, she said,

'They're flying the plane.' That explains why the plane keeps swerving. I walk into the cockpit to find them, as usual, arguing over the wheel.

'Dobe! Let go!'

'No teme, I was flying first!'

'You baka, you're going to make the plane crash!'

'No I won't. Believe it!' Just like old times. I was getting pissed off because I couldn't stand listening to it while flying five thousand feet in the air. I couldn't take it anymore. I punch them both in the heads, Sakura style.

'ALL RIGHT YOU TWO! SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!' I scream.

'Temari, what the hell was that for?' Naruto whined.

'Shut up! Oh, and by the way, you owe me a banana.' Kankuro sticks his head through the doorway.

'You owe me a car.' He says.

'Shut up, Kankuro! That's not important!' I yell. Kankuro walks away, pouting with anime style tears.

'I understand why you hit him, but why the hell did you hit me for?' Sasuke asks.

'Because you're annoying, and you're a bastard.'

I walk back into the cabin. Sakura walks over to me.

'So, Temari, you still interested in Shikamaru?' She asked me. I blush madly. I can feel Shikamaru's eyes on me.

'You still into Sasuke?' I questioned.

'Nah, he's a bastard, I've moved on.'

Gaara starts frowning and looks away.

'Hey! I heard that!' Sasuke yells from the cockpit.

'Who?' I asked Sakura. She gestured me closer and whispered in my ear.

'WHAT!? You like Gaara!?' I yell. Everything goes silent. The only thing you could hear was Naruto and Sasuke bickering.

'I'll go settle this.' Tsunade gets up and walks into the cockpit. It was silent, then…

'IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP NOW, THEN I'LL KNOCK YOUR FUCKING HEADS TOGETHER!

Tsunade walks back out with a grin on her face. There was never another sound heard from Naruto and Sasuke.

We all sat there in the cabin, talking to each other, except for Kakashi who was reading his perverted book and Jiraiya writing his next book to the Make Out series. Then, for no reason at all, this guy with orange hair, red eyes, black and white beaded bracelet and wearing a black pants and a black shirt appeared.

'Hey guys, what's…' His voice trailed off as we all sat there, looking at him, confused as hell.

'Oh shit, sorry, wrong anime,' he said. He then disappeared. We could hear Naruto and Sasuke arguing again. Everyone sweat-dropped. (Sigh) This is going to be a long ride.


End file.
